To Remember the Fallen
by A World Imagined
Summary: The saying goes, "when you die, your star goes out". Perhaps it's true. In the realm of different possibilities, the Digidestined soon discover what power lies behind it. Even more so, what happens when your memories begin to fade, when you are being forgotten by the ones you held so close to you? WARNING: All of seasons one through four will come out! AU, original characters.


**_Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a new story. I've been reading countless of Fanfics on this site, and have had some practice at freelance writing, so I made this story based on a few ideas I've had in my head for a while. Also, due to reading many stories, especially the more popular ones, if any of you see any slight references or similarities, I apologize! Any replication of any other story is purely coincidental. Nonetheless, I hope you can appreciate this story for what it's worth. _**

**_Please, if any of you find any mistakes, any at all, do not hesitate to let me know. I tend to write chapters bit by bit, and may sometimes forget to make sure that the plot points line up correctly. _**

**_Also, if you enjoy this story, be sure to review it so I know that it was a chapter worth creating. _**

**_Storyline: I won't place any spoilers here, but I will say that many characters from the entire first to fourth season(s) will be coming out. I decided on this when I noticed that I did not have enough characters to play with initially. I know this will come to bite me later in the bum, once I won't need so many, but oh well._**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, any affiliations, endorsements, relations or products by BANDAI, NAMCO or any related services/products. I DO own any original content, characters, settings, themes and plots. If any other related/owned content is found, it is purely coincidental. _**

* * *

_I always wondered what it would be like to hear that song. What it would be like to live up there. See that light. I know everyone tells me it's impossible. There's no way to leave…to be free. Still, I cannot help but wonder. Perhaps I will never understand. Even so, every time I close my eyes, I can imagine it. Dream of it. That world out there. That sacred world they say I will never be a part of. It hurts all the time, to dream of a place I cannot reach. To desire such a place I can never see. But it's there! I know it. Even if only in my dreams, it's there…only, I don't know how to make it real. I wish— if I had just one wish, not matter how small it may be, I would wish for it. To be of that world. To be a part of it. Because then…because then I…I would never have to long for something that only causes me pain. If only… I- I need you!_

"Adam," the voice spoke aloud. His eyes widened, his dream interrupted. "Adam," he could hear the same voice again. "Adam it's time for school." He looked around his room, noticing a clean set of his school's uniform attire laid out on top of his dresser. "Ow, my head," he groaned, rubbing at his forehead. The headache was back. He rose, quickly heading into the bathroom to start the same routine again.

Half an hour later, after having showered and brushed his teeth, he quickly changed into his uniform attire. "Man, I'm going to have to start shaving soon," he remarked, turning his face to the side, eyeing miniscule hairs that began to appear. He pulled back to see his entire face, noting the young person who stared back at him. He had short brown hair, amber eyes and a chiseled chin to match. He wasn't the best looking person he'll admit, but he knew he was handsome enough to find himself a girlfriend with ease if wanted to, or so he thought with confidence.

"Adam," he heard her voice again. He winced, sighing, before stepping out of the bathroom, rushing into his bedroom to grab his backpack. "I'll be down there in a sec," he screamed. He quickly eyed the contents in his pack, nodding that all his materials were in order, neatly placed.

"Okay, and Adam, don't forget to take an umbrella."

He sighed again. "Okay, I'll be sure to do that," he screamed. Following his step-mother's orders, he grabbed an umbrella from the family closet found within the upstairs hallway, before climbing down the stairs.

"Did you get everything you need?" his step-mother asked.

He nodded. "So, why do I need an umbrella?" He opened the door for her.

They both walked towards the car, Adam entering in the passenger seat, while his step-mother took the drivers. "Well, I was watching the news this morning, and apparently, now that winter is turning into spring, the early showers are starting to come in. I was worried that you may catch a cold in case it started raining on your way home after school, so I thought it better to be safe than sorry."

He chuckled. "I'm not a little kid anymore Luna, I can take care of myself."

She hummed, giving in. "I suppose you're right. It's just," she kept her eyes on the road. "I don't know. I still can't believe you'll be turning fifteen soon. I- I don't know," she bemused.

He stared at his step-mother, rolling his eyes, before leaning back. "It doesn't really matter anyway."

"I suppose," she stated half-heartedly.

The rest of the ride remained silent, until Luna pulled in to the high school's drive. "Well this is it. Ready for another day?"

Adam shrugged. "Considering that AP History won't be easy, I'll take my bet on a little."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. There's really no hurry you know. The SAT's are only taken by the juniors and seniors. Not to mention you'll be taking SAT prep this summer, so if you do happen to fail this test, well then you'll have many things to fall back on."

He chuckled again. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Besides, this test doesn't count for my entire grade, just… a big chuck. In fact…a really, really huge chunk." He could feel his stomach begin to squeeze.

Luna laughed. "Stop over-thinking this." She stared at him, smiling once more. "You know, you look so much like your father. You're beginning to grown in a handsome young man."

"Eh, all right, this is my queue to leave," he half-jokingly stated. He opened the car door, ready to leave, but stopped when Luna caught him by the arm. "Yeah?"

"You almost left your umbrella."

He smiled sheepishly, taking it from her hand. "Thanks," he waved with the object.

"All right, I suppose you'll be in by supper? I'm making your favorite."

He rolled his eyes, crouching to be in view of the window. "You mean dad's, and no I probably won't."

She frowned. "Oh, you have plans tonight?"

He nodded. "Just some friends. I promised them I would hang out with them after school." He could see his step-mother begin to think.

"Hmm, well I suppose. Just don't forget to come back home before ten. You know how angry your father might be if you don't."

"Don't worry Luna, I'll be back before the sun comes down."

She nodded, already beginning to drive off the side driveway. "Oh, and Adam, be sure not to do anything I wouldn't with that girlfriend of yours!"

He quickly turned at Luna's remark. "She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted after her. He watched as the car zoomed out of sight. He sighed, flinging his pack onto one shoulder, heading straight for the entrance of the high school.

* * *

Location: Remote, Unknown. Calendar: Year/Month/Day- All Unknown

"So, I hear that to harness the power of the elements, we must first open the hearts of their carriers?" He turned to eye the darkness of the room. "So, then I propose, why not extract the elements from them now? Why wait?"

A laugh began to stir from the darkness, filling the room with its candid sound. "Oh such foolishness will be your downfall Lucemon. Surely such a powerful specimen such as yourself, knows that to kill the Warrior-destined will only cause the elements to find new hosts."

Lucemon frowned. He turned back to observe the great mantle before him. "Tell me then Lillithmon, how do you propose we extract the warrior's powers?" he turned again, only to find the beautiful robbed digimon next to him.

"I don't. We must wait for His Majesty's orders before we do anything."

"Ah, but yes. Isn't that quite a conundrum we have on our hands then my dear companion?" he mocked. He eyed her, a wicked smile appearing on his face. "Must we listen to a faceless postiche , following his every order, waiting patiently for his every command until the day he won't need us anymore?"

"Silence yourself Lucemon, lest' your pride become your downfall," screamed a rabid voice from within the curtains of darkness."

Lucemon eyed past Lillithmon, a smirk growing on his face. "And so the Demon of Greed is the first to become loyal to His Majesty. How amusing."

The red-winged digimon clunked his staff down. "I take whatever is available to me, but know Lucemon, that I am an opportunist, not a fool. I shall' not gamble away my chances when I know patience is key to receiving what I desire."

"Ah, so loyalty is not what drives you, I see. Still, isn't your ambition for power equal to mine?"

Barbamon gasped, his eyes narrowing.

"It seems you have brought the silver-tongued Barbamon to shame, Lucemon," spoke a rather heavy-toned digimon.

The three demon lords looked up, eyeing as a great flying digimon floated down, a dark mist following his tail.

"A trait you so envy, don't you Leviamon?"

The elongated digimon huffed, a mist of darkness spewing from his nostrils. "Perhaps Pride is what makes you wicked, but I desire every trait human and mon have to offer. But deception is my game. Some may shuffle the deck, others may hold the cards, but in the end, it is I who knows what they will draw, for intelligence is by my side and deception a close relative."

"I see, so perhaps our goals aren't so different then I suspected," Lucemon inquired.

"Perhaps not," another voice spoke. Out of the darkness, a winged creature appeared with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. He quickly flew over, coming close to Lucemon. "All the cowards before us may have a different strategy, but I follow you. I say we supplant His Majesty while we still have the chance and power to do so."

Lucemon grinned. "Even I know, despite all his anger, that the clever Daemon is more for a battle tactic than simple impulsiveness."

Daemon chuckled, a dark fog surrounding him. "Who said I wasn't readying a plan? Power is what drives me, and obtaining it is what sets me on a mission. Militia is where I rule, and overtaking those I deem unworthy is where I stand. Fame and power may be your goals Lucemon, but know that I only serve a master who can best me in battle. Prove to me Lucemon, that you're worthy for the crown, and my entire military will be behind you."

"And how should I do that, oh noble Demon of Wrath?" Lucemon mocked once more.

"By usurping the throne."

"That is precisely what I intend to do."

"If seeking fame and power is what you need, then I suppose you have my vote of count."

They all turned to eye a sleepy-looking digimon floating in the air.

The creature floated over, his eyes still closed, but soon his mouth began to move. "I do not have the willful desire of Daemon, nor' the shameful conviction of Barbamon, but I do hold the power of methodically wearing out those who seek to destroy me."

"And what does the Demon of Sloth wish to gain from this betrayal?" Lucemon questioned with curiosity.

The sleep-filled ram turned 360 degrees, his movements releasing dust into the air. "Nothing of course." He smiled at their astonishment. "Due to my inherent, or lack thereof, need to be myself, I naturally unburden myself from the wants of others. His Majesty's requests are absurd and contradicting to my nature, and so anyone who wishes to take position a place where I can please myself with my own demands shall' have my support."

"So you're basically saying you need someone who will let you do whatever you want, when you want, and demand nothing from you so you can sit around all day and do nothing?" Barbamon questioned.

The sleepy ram smiled, nodding with wickedness. "Naturally."

"It's a rather odd request, I must admit, but if Belphimon wishes to join us on this coup, I will not argue with him," Lucemon reprimanded. "And that leaves just one more." He turned, narrowing his eyes at the darkness of the room. "I don't suppose you plan to stay in the shadows all day?" he roared.

A snicker was all that could be heard, before the fading of footsteps answered Lucemon's question.

"Capricious he may be, but Beelzemon seems to be struggling with his own dual nature. At least, ever since he met those humans from the old world," spoke Leviamon.

"It doesn't matter. So long as he doesn't stand in our way, I couldn't care less what he does with his time. As for the rest of us," he looked towards the others, "we must figure out a way to extract the elements from the humans. Without them, we have no way of overthrowing His Majesty."

"Perhaps it's best to start with obtaining the knowledge to unlocking the power in the first place?" Barbamon proposed.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Lucemon queried.

The red-winged digimon smiled. "By going to their place of origin."

"The human world is no place to trifle with. Out data stream could be wiped, and unlike the digital world, once a creature, mon or man dies, he can never be reborn."

"Afraid now, are we?" Daemon laughed with contempt.

Lucemon beamed at Daemon. "Let rash thoughts be yours Daemon, but I am no fool. I will usurp His Majesty, but I must also survive."

"I hate to interrupt, but it seems one serves not her lust with passion, and so a mind drifts to wondering speculations," Leviamon riddled.

Lillithmon looked up to find all eyes on her.

"Will you join us, Moon princess?" Belphimon questioned while yawning.

She frowned, clearly in a daze. "While lust may be mine, I do not desire the need to betray my love. I lust who I serve and remain loyal once avowed." She looked up. "Vanity is my greatest asset, and so the one I love is the one I serve. Unfortunately, I love myself more than anyone else, and so I say, I cannot hurt myself, nor' the one I am loyal too."

"And where do your loyalties lie?" Lucemon posed.

She smiled. "To myself of course. Beauty is unhanded, a discriminator and difficult to win, but once achieved, you'll find that it is all you need to survive. So I say to you, for I cannot harm the one I love, I cannot serve any but my love."

"Babbling will only make me impatient," Lucemon threatened.

"She speaks not in carelessness," Leviamon interposed. "She's simply stating that her loyalties are for herself, and because of it, refuses to serve anyone. War may be many a mon's game, but for beauty, it's nothing but ugliness. It's perfect really for as the human's say, to be a lover means to not be a fighter."

"So you wish to remain neutral, I see," Daemon instigated.

The demon of lust smirked. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll serve in your war, but know that I will not fight when the time comes."

Lucemon snickered. "It matters not. Like Beelzemon, so long as you don't stand in our way, it matters to me not, whether you wish to join us." He quickly turned to eye the greta mantle before him once more.

"Such wondrous colors are they not. How I wish to make them mine?" Leviamon spoke beside him.

"Sadly only a few shall' be your Leviamon," Lucemon concerned.

The serpent-digimon frowned.

"Lucemon, Leviamon, it's time for us to take our leave," alerted Barbamon. "His Majesty will await us soon. We must deceive His Majesty a little longer, if we wish for this coup to work."

The two demon digimon nodded. Lucemon awaited for the others to take their leave, before eyeing the mantle one final time. Four enclosed, transparent cases were laid out, each resonating with a color to match its element. Within them slept four individuals. One, whom' Lucemon remembered from so long ago.

"You may have defeated me once, but now it is I who shall' rise to power, and then, soon after, I will complete my goal. A desire you have stolen from me many years before. I will take the human world, and make it my own!"

With that, Lucemon walked out of the room, laughing hysterically, as the walls closed behind him.

* * *

Location: Sacred Hollows, Kingdom of the Three Guardians Calendar: Unknown

"Are sure about this? Maybe we can wait this out?"

"Yeah, I'm with T.K. This is too risky. If anything should happen to them, if they fail—,"

"I assure you Kari, they are the hope of the digital world. Without them, everything is lost."

"But," Kari wanted to argue, but found no words to say. She knew this was important, and as well, she understood what was to be required, but still she couldn't find it within herself to agree with the plan.

"Please Kari," Ophanimon placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you want to save your brother, but you must realize, without their help, his life will be in danger. Not just his, but—,"

"I know," Kari shut her eyes. "I know. It's just…," she trailed.

"What are the repercussions should they fail?" T.K. intervened.

Seraphimon took the initiative to answer. "Unfortunately, I cannot say." He saw that the answer did nothing to help them, so he offered a little more. "But, we speculate that you Digidestined, the Tamers and the Warriors will intercede should the need ever arise."

"That's not much of a speculation, buddy. That's just you hoping that we do," T.K. informed.

The blue angel made a sheepish grin. "Nevertheless, we need a couple of you children to attend their high school. Watch over the students there. It's a very important mission. Without them, there's no way for us to finish this, at least, not until we find out how to access the—,"

"No need to explain it again," Matt interrupted. He was sitting by his brother at the large round table, which seated all the Digidestined-Tamer-Warriors, including the three Celestial Guardians. Their respective partners either sat on their lap or beside them on the floor.

"Wait, so let me get this straight." Izzy began to type away at his trusty new laptop he purchased before entering his freshman year of university (he is eighteen). "You want us to fake our IDs, attend Imperium Regional High, sleuth around and spy on the kids there, discover which of them are the ones who host the correct 'hearts' as you call them and bring them back here to the digital world?"

"That is correct." Cherubimon answered unaware of much of the sarcasm in Izzy's voice.

"And do you want us to kidnap them as well?" the red-head continued.

"If that will make your task easier," Cherubimon responded.

He smiled. "Delightful."

Matt, seeing the slight irritation in Izzy's expression, intercepted for him. "I think what Izzy here means to say is, how do you propose we bring the new Digidestined back here once we discover who they are?"

"Gatomo— I mean, Ophanimon, will they be automatically transported here once we find them?" Kari questioned.

"Not to worry my young heroes," Ophanimon alighted. "I will give all of you a transport key that will allow you to return to this world along with whoever is beside you. Fortunately, only those who have the heart to remain in the digital world will be the ones who are transported, everyone else, the key will fail to take them."

"So there we have it then," Sora chirped. "We go around, investigate a high school, find the criminals, um, I mean, Digidestined and bring them back to this world. Oh, this is exciting. It's like a criminal show, where the cops pretend to be high school students just to investigate the students there. Like an undercover mission," she stated the last part while making a gun with her fingers.

"Oh, maybe we can wear matching uniforms Sora," Mimi chimed.

The boys placed a hand on their own faces, watching as their two friends giggled out the plan.

* * *

_Maybe it'll be some day. They seem to be laughing. They're so happy even though they need to save someone. Is it those four others who are locked in there? What were their names? If only I could remember. Even if I could, what would I do? No one notices me. They never will. If only I could find a heart made of…what was it? I-I can't remember. Why can't I remember? All I know is that I need a heart. A heart…that's all I need, right? A heart…_

* * *

**_I've seen this before, and I figure, footnotes are a good way to end a chapter, while letting the readers know of any changes, etc. The first thing I want to place here is an apology for all those readers who had to endure the long conversation between the Seven Great Demon Lords. Something like that won't happen again unless necessary, and it most likely won't be with the Demon Lords (unless people request their appearance more often). Second, I like to thank you for having read the story, and thus' made it to this bottom footnote. I'd give you a personal thank you if I could. Nonetheless, I hope many of you can review this. Reviews are what will let me know if the story is good or bad, and what can be done to make it better. Also, please let me know how I can improve this first chapter, since the beginning chapters are the most important in drawing readers in. Again, don't forget to review, and like and favorite if you want to keep in check whenever I update this story!_**


End file.
